FInafyr's story
by Fionnbharr
Summary: There is an evil in Middle Earth searching for power, which it finds in the person of an elf Maid.... Not a mary sue in any way shape or form..NEW Chapter
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing from Tolkien's work I have just borrowed his world and some of his characters. I would like tothink that the master will not be displeased by my story… thank you Professor Tolkien

Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a Valley ringed by snowcapped mountains on three sides and the ocean that bordered the fourth side there lived a people. They were the first-born children, the Elven people. They were for the most part Silven elves, though those of the ruling house were Noldor.  But there was also in the ruling family a strain of the Maiar. It was a blissful land far removed from the wars of the rest of middle earth. The ruling family had once been as much a part of the troubles as the rest of their people, but had in time, removed themselves as much as they were able, from the anger and hatred that had beset all the world. The grandparents had come from Valinor, with the rest of the Noldor, during the rebellion and they had brought their children with them. But as each child grew they found themselves desiring peace. So after many years they had found this hidden vale. And one by one had come here. There was laughter and singing and peace. There was there in that place no anger, no strife.

 Several ages of the world had past. But now there was a growing presence, it wandered, this presence, this void, always seeking to gain its freedom. After long ages it had returned to this place.  For in certain parts of the world there were portals that it could reach out from. Sometimes it reached the living, and there were some places where it could draw others to the serve its darkness.  Those it used, corrupted to its darker purpose, so that it might gain a stronger foothold on the lands of light. And those few that it made a part of itself, they would and did bring it victims to feed on. Those, both the corrupted and its victims it would utterly consume, feeding off their lives. The corrupted ones never knew until the end the truth, that there was to be no reward in its service, except to feed its awful hunger. And some of those, they had once been mighty and powerful, but no matter, All were brought down to their knees before its awful blackness. Such had been the mighty Melkor, Once bright and beautiful. But he had traveled too far into the darkness and found in that darkness, the void.  The void was amused by Melkor's struggles and he never once realized who truly lay behind all that he thought, all that he had corrupted. Thinking himself to be all mighty and all-powerful, the void laughed in his arrogance… The Void enjoyed its thoughts… Melkor, its thoughts said it would consume in the end, as with all his brethren, those that served the voids eternal enemy, the true bringer and creator of light. There were victims a plenty, but its victims for the most part were weak. It had at first, loved to toy with them, these victims, At least for a time, but the game soon became tiresome. And then it would wander to another opening, always searching for a chance for freedom. And so after long wanderings it had come back to this opening and it lay undetected, high above the peaceful valley, like a gnawing hunger, more than anything truly alive. It was the antithesis of life, and hated that which truly lived, and the light most of all, it hated with a passion that was unparallel in understanding. And it was ever searching for ways to fill itself. It was bound to the dark places of the earth and was ever seeking ways to gain its freedom. But it needed energy. 

Over the years it had fed on all that came into its path, but it was never enough. The occasional stray Orc did not strengthen it. The wild animals had barely enough of life force. And still it searched.  Here as it lay in wait over time it had begun to sense something new in the air, a power. But it did not know where it came from, just somewhere close, somewhere close to this valley. There were the elves and they had strong power, And the Noldor, the strongest essence of all. But there was another. And in that presence, it felt strength, someone that had something more than the power of the elves. It was as if, in its life force there was more, so much more. And every time it reached out and felt it. It would grow hungry with need. There was a need to devour and satiate its great hunger, the need to make this young strong life force its own. And there was certain knowledge that if it could feed on that one, than freedom would be closer.

It saw them these pathetic creatures. Living in their happy bliss but it would wait for the youngling to grow, for in its growth, then there to it also grew in power.


	2. Lost

Chapter 1: Lost

She awoke to the sound of screaming… it was everywhere and it was not a sound that she had ever heard before…her home, was the most peaceful place imaginable, and now there was screaming. She quickly got out of her bed and started for the door. Before she even reached the door it burst open, it was her brother Galain. 

"Finafyr you must leave here. You are in danger". And he grabbed her and dragged her out the door and into the Library across the hall from her room. Galain went to a Bookcase and pulled on a lever that she had never noticed before. And the Bookcase moved. He grabbed her and gave her one quick hug. And then pushed her into the opening that lay in front of them, 

"Finafyr please go, and do not look back, there is something evil here, and it is hunting for you I do not know why and I cannot explain further. This passage will take you up beyond the valley, to safety. You will find weapons and clothing. Do not come back please or the lives that have been lost to protect you will have been for naught. I love you and our parents love you, as do the rest of your brothers and sisters and family". 

And with that said, he closed the door and locked her away from the screaming. She tried to get back to the other side, she pounded on the door, kicking it and yelling for her brother, but it was impossible. So she turned and looked around. She found herself in a narrow corridor hewn out of the rock. There were torches lit and the passage seemed to go on forever. But she did not want to leave. She wanted to be with her family and to help them with what ever it was that was causing the problem, what ever it was, that was causing the screaming. But Galain had locked her in and the only solution was to follow the corridor to its end. 

What had he meant that something evil was hunting for her? Why? What had she done? It made no sense to her but now was not the time to solve a mystery. She had not gone far when she came upon a room. In the room were cupboards and weapons racks. Inside on cupboard were clothes that looked as if they were made for her. They were of the soft leathers that she loved. There were shirts and pants and leather doublets everything that she needed including soft boots. In another she found a pack and in still another she found food and provisions. The weapons were bows and many arrows and long knives, of the kind that she preferred to use. She even found herbs and things needed for healing. It was as if the room had been stocked just for her. As if someone had known that she would need these things someday, and that they had needed to prepare. She packed all, as if she was going on a long trek and continued her journey through the dark. 

The Corridor went on for miles and what seemed like days, but was in truth only a few hours. The corridor twisted and turned and ever traveled upward

.. She would not rest, for to do so would mean that it would take longer, to get free of the prison that kept her from the side of her family. She wanted to scream for them to hear her, to tell them that she was coming. But no sound came from out of her; for she knew it would be no use. Finally she reached a tall arched door with the writing of her people upon it. It was a door that could not be opened from the outside no matter what was tried, but if it was true to the similar doors that she had come across all she needed to do was to push slightly and it would open.  She was before the door, but she was afraid that if she tried to open it, that she would only find there was another door on the other side. She took a deep breath and pushed and the door swung into a world of light, she had reached the end of the long dark. 

She came out into a clearing, with the high walls of a canyon. She had not realized that there was a door here. She knew exactly where she was, but it would still take her time to come to the high cliffs that overlooked the valley where her people lived. It was a valley that had the endless sea to one side, and the high mountains on the other side. The mountains formed a ring of protection to her home. She walked a little way and then she stopped, and she listened. It was early morning and usually the birds and other animals made a great din with there comings and goings, but not this morning, there was not one sound not one sound for miles around. The forest was still there was not even a rustle of the trees in the wind. That was not right. What would stop the trees and birds from singing? She started to run. If she had not known there was trouble before, she knew it now. 

It took her an hour to run to the first vantage point to see her home. When she got there she looked and what she saw brought her to her knees. For the valley was filled with smoke and flame and with her elven eyes she could see, even though it was a long distance for most, she could see that there were bodies everywhere. The valley was filled with the dead of her people. There was nothing in her mind that told her of what could have done this thing, No past legends or stories that told of such a thing. But Finafyr did not cry. She would save her tears for later. Now her mind was filled with a desire to see if there was anything alive in that conflagration. She started to run, but she did not run blindly. What ever had done this thing was probably still out there, she ran silently and cautiously. 

She came upon the first of her people not far from where the path started to climb. There were two children and their mother, Zanora. They looked almost as if they were sleeping but as she drew closer she could see that there was something terribly wrong with them. No marks were on their body except for scratches that they must have gotten from running.  And it looked as if Zanora was protecting her young, how could she have not, that would have been her first instinct. What shocked her even more than their death was that they were almost shriveled as if their life essence had been drained from their bodies and the look on their faces was one of horror at what ever they had seen that was doing this? 

She had nothing to cover them up with and could not take the time to place them in a proper grave. She whispered a blessing and went on. What about her family? Would she find them like this? With out life in a body, a body that felt as if the soul had been ripped right out of it. She did not know what she would do, if she found them like this too. But Finafyr had to know. And for what she had seen up above there would be much that she would make whoever had done this pay for. For a fire burned in her breast and it wanted getting out. She found more bodies and each was like the one before it. And then she entered her city and there were more bodies there, so many of them that she lost count. Each one was someone that she knew and each one was just as dead. And then in the courtyard of her home she found the first of her own family. It was her Grandfather and at his side was her youngest brother. There were nor words inside of her that could express her anguish.  Her grandfather would never again laugh with her or at her, would never again teach her some small thing that would make life a wonder. Who could have done this thing? And moreover why had they done this thing. What was it that her brother said? That it was after her. Was she the cause of this destruction? She did not know anyone or anything that would do this. She had never traveled alone but always with her family and never to any of the places of the Edain. 

She went on to the great hall and there she found most of the rest of her family, her three sisters and 5 more of her brothers, And Her mother. It looked as if they were trying to protect her from what ever it was. All around Finafyr was her family all except for her older two brothers Galain and Giliath. Where they were she had no idea. Room after room she wandered and it was the same everywhere. She found death everywhere. She went back down the stairs and back to the courtyard. She could nothing for them right now. She needed to see if there was any one living in this place of destruction. She went to every house on every street searching and it was all the same. There was no sound no movement anywhere except where she was walking. Her people, every last man, woman and child were gone. She had known every one of them had sat in the great hall with them listening to stories laughing. She had played with these people and loved and laughed and fought with these people and they were gone. They were warriors most every one except for the young ones. And yet there was no sign of blood or battle. It was as if someone had come here and snapped their fingers and all had fallen and when they had someone or some thing had taken the very essence of their being. And where were her two missing brothers. She needed to find them needed to see if they were alive.  

She had wandered far, trying to check every corner of the valley to see if maybe one just one of her people were still living, and also to see if she could find anything about her brothers. She heard a noise, it was not shouting it was screaming and she ran to see where it had come from.  After the utter silence that had been before… the sound was shocking, jangling ever nerve in her body. And yet it was not that it was a true audible sound. 

She came into the clearing and there was a shape. All you could see was a rippling outline of the thing, almost like the sun rippling on water on a summer's day. And there was a huge tentacle like thing and it had her brother Giliath. Galain was fighting it, trying to free his brother. But it seemed to be toying with them, and it seemed to be asking questions for she could see Giliath mouthing the words NOOOO and Galain saying.   
"We will not tell you, she is gone. Far away…" and Galain turned and saw her and his face turned pale and with the most powerful sending she had ever heard  from him she heard _For the love of Eru if you loves us run, and run hard and fast…for it is you it wants dear one _and he looked at Giliath and it was as if they were of one will and both of them looked at her and willed her to go and _Don't look back Finafyr.. Always remember you are loved _and her brother Giliath fought back harder with renewed strength. 

She heard in her mind, a shout of defiance and Giliath started to burn and shrivel before her eyes. And she knew that he would never walk the halls of Mandos for he was being destroyed as the life was sucked out of his body and as he was dying, she saw Galain take out his sword and hew at the thing that was destroying his brother, sending mind shouts that were painful to hear. But it to no avail, he soon was caught up in powerful force that engulfed him and she could see him burn like Giliath before him, But he did not crumple to the  ground like a broken rag doll, like Giliath had done… when it was through with him. No this time it started to shimmer and as Giliath had done he did he started to scream but in anger and defiance not in fear. There seemed to be no fear in him for himself, his fear was for her. She watched it utterly consume him and when it was done it spit out his sword. And with Galain gone it began searching for her. It was coming closer and closer and just, as it was about to find her. 

The world before her eyes disappeared and she found herself at the top of the valley far above the valley floor. She did not know how she came to be there but she heard a voice inside her head telling her to 

_Run, for it is coming for you, Run Finafyr, So that those who died did not die in vain._

_ "_Who are you, where are you", and she screamed "Answer me," and all she heard was 

_NO that is not important.__ What is important is that you are never found. Run Finafyr Run"_ she screamed 

"if you could save me why couldn't you save them, why could you not save them too" and the voice said

_Because you are not like them you are something different and I could not save them I tried, but I could help you for just an instance.. You are something different and with you it would have received a prize that was at too great a cost  _

She hit her hands against the stones beating them in anger and frustration until her hands bled… she wanted to be with her family. Then she decided to go back to the valley, but as she took 5 steps toward that path she found that the way was barred but some invisible force "But I have to go to my family I have to take care of what is left of them. If I do not go who will bury them and sing to them… and the voice said _I will… _

Finafyr waited hoping to find out who was there with her…but there was no further response. And then the white-hot anger that she felt grew again. She tried again to beat down the barrier with her hands, and still it stood. Then she ran to the place in the stone that she had come out of, but of that there was not sign. It was a door that only opened from the inside. Finafyr railed against the maker of that door, but knew the futility of it all. Finafyr ran back to the place where she could look into the valley, and closed her eyes. From with in her self she found a spark, a place where the white hot anger burned even brighter. somehow she gathered it all together and without know how  she release it.. And the shield quivered, but the shear energy it took crumpled her to her knees. And there she stood sundered from all that she held dear. Gazing into a valley she could not enter. And the tears came faster than before, until she was drenched in a sorrow that threatened to drown her.

For time unnumbered, she stayed in that spot. It could have been minutes hours, days or even years. She knew not. The passing of time was not a thing that she had ever cared about before, but now it mattered even less. Nothing mattered, nothing except that all that she loved and held dear lay in a valley that might as well have been a million miles from her spot. The grief overwhelmed her and still she stayed there bent in her grief. Many of her people never recovered from such a grief. She was locked in a shadow void. She had shut down so completely that anyone that looked would have thought they viewed a statue so still she was and for such along time. In that place she could have existed for years, for there was no need or desire for sustenance. 

Then when she was on that border between life and death when only on step would take her to the halls of Mandos, she came to her. Yavanna, Finafyr knew without knowing how she knew. She came to Finafyr and touched her face forcing her eyes to look into Yavanna's eyes, those eyes that were filled with life and growing things. And she took Finafyr into her arms. 

"Would you give up Life child of Light? Out of sorrow? What then of the deaths of your kin. Shall they forever be denied the halls of Mandos, for they are not here? "

With that something stirred inside of Finafyr. "They are not here child. They are lost out there, within a void of hate. All of their life force held captive within its grasp, using that maybe to find you." 

Finafyr looked at Yavanna. "But" and Yavanna put her fingers to Finafyr's lips. "Hush child, it hunts for you because it has a hunger and you could satisfy for a little while that which is hungers for, for within you is the blood of three peoples. And that is a strong thing. You have the blood of the Noldor, the Maiar and one other, and that is a blood that's fire is white hot and in you there is much to be learned before you can harness your gifts. Your family knew this upon your conception, and prepared. They knew that this could happen. But you are a hope that could end the voids path to destruction, but know this. It will hunt you and threaten to destroy you. And will destroy you unless you learn who and what you are, and learn to harness the white-hot fires of the mingling of your blood. It will be a lonely path. So choose, which way will you go, to the halls of Mandos, Or to uncertainty." 

For long ages they stood there waiting. And there was a stirring inside of Finafyr. And one thought, was strongest of all, her family was not there. Not safe in the halls of Mandos. Would she sunder them from their peace? But did she have the strength to do what she was bid do.  She was but one lone elf woman. Yavanna heard this and smiled 'Not just an elven woman. But more, maybe much more, should you wish to learn of it… and you are warrior by birth and by inclination, to the very depths of your being." And then she was silent again waiting for Finafyr to decide. 

Finafyr was afraid, she did not know what hunted her, though she knew that if she chose one way she would learn more than she wished.  In the other way, lay a semblance of peace. But how much peace could she find knowing that she had doomed those she loved to an endless horror. And then after what seemed like and age Finafyr came back to herself and looked around her. She was still in the place over looking her valley, and she knew that she had decided. She had taken the harder road


	3. Learning

Chapter 2 Learning

She spent the first dozen years trying to find a way into the valley, Searching Up along the rim and down by the sea. She tried everywhere she knew to find a way in, so that she could lay the dead to rest. In that space of time she learned much about herself and the totality of the preparedness of her people. Before she had wandered far she had discovered a hidden cave and inside there was an abundance of food and a warm dry place to rest. There was still danger there; she could feel every now and again the presence of the void. But she soon learned how to hide herself. That was the first lesson. To keep all that she was within her own person so that it could not find her. She had learned swiftly when soon after she came to herself she had let down her guard and it came to near. She had retreated into the cave and centered herself to a place where there was no memory of her existence. The only thoughts that passed her being were thoughts of Yavanna. And so the feeling passed. She realized that she should have run far from this spot, but her heart would not let her leave yet. She knew that there would come a time when her spirit would bid her go and she would have no choice but to follow. 

There were times when she ran across the orcs that inhabited the mountains. And there she had a chance to hone her skills at fighting. And because of her skill little by little over the years the orcs had become fewer at least where she roamed. She had no time to be lonely for learning how to exist took all of her time. Though there were times that she would, remember and tears would fall. But after time the tears fell less and less readily. And so in time she found a little bit of peace within her self. But she never could forget that she also was hunted, and she looked foreword to the day when she would be the hunter. But not yet, she could not be afforded the luxury. Yavanna said there was much for her to learn and that was truth that she had laid before Finafyr. 

She leaned to hunt not in the ways of her childhood but in earnest, and to tend to her own needs. There were no more nursemaids or kindred to look out for her, the youngest child. The hardest Thing for her to learn was to cook for herself; she spent 5 years burning every thing she touched. But that too passed and thought she would have referred anyone else's cooking she learned to make it at least edible. She had no heart to kill things for her food with out it causing pain. But she gave thanks to their spirit and took as little as she could. She had not the heart to leave the land of her birth even if she had been kept from entrance to the valley, Being near was almost enough. 

Throughout the years she had wandered over every space of her home mountains. And in that same space evil came less and less to harry the lands around her valley, for though she could not slay the killer of her people, she would brook no evil in their resting place. And she became a hunter in earnest. Neither goblin or Orc or any other evil creature survived when she came upon them. For in her heart they were part of the whole. Evil was not to be endured. 

The only companions that she had were those that lived in the woods and the mountains. The deer and the birds became her friends. And to them she would sing and talk. The animals in her little kingdom came to love her and she them. She did not know when circumstance would make her travel, and this was a thing that she knew she must do. But it was as if the Valar themselves gave her time to mourn, And to find peace.

She must have been alone for several hundred years before the longing to see others came upon her. So she found herself traveling further and further from her home. She kept telling herself that she was just guarding and protecting those that she loved but the truth was she was hoping inside that she would meet someone. Just to see another face, and to her mind the face did not even have to be elven. She became more complacent over time for the threat came less and less as the years flowed. So she began to think that it had lost the desire to hunt her, as to the truth of that only time would tell.

One day she had wandered far and she heard voices. She perked up her ears and followed the sound to its source. It did not take long for her to find the source of the sound. It was children. And they were laughing. There were four of them and they were playing a game. How they came to this place she knew not. But then she had traveled far from home and to her all that she had seen drew her like a child gazing at something new. There was such a joy to their play and it did her heart good to see it and to hear their laughter. She stayed in the shadow for along time watching. They were throwing a ball, each one of the four catching it in their turn, when suddenly the ball was over thrown and traveling far landed at her feet. She just stood there. One of the children a little girl came running up to fetch it "Garion you are a terrible thrower, What ever did you"…. she stopped in mid sentence for she had seen Finafyr standing there. Finafyr's hood had slipped from her shoulder and she was not aware that she was slightly glowing. The child looked up at her and her eyes grew wide." You're an elf! I know you are. My mother and grandmother have told me stories all my life about elves. You are an elf aren't Noble one." The child was red in the face she was so excited. Finafyr smiled at her and nodded her head yes. "Yes Dear one I am an elf. And what are you doing here in this place Are you far from home?" the child looked up at her and her eyes grew larger than saucers for unbeknownst to Finafyr she had begun to glow. 

By this time Finafyr found herself surround by the other three and each in their turn was just as awe struck as the first. Finafyr just smiled "Where are you parents little ones, it is not safe to be far from your home." The first child pointed to the south and said "Our home … it is just over there around those trees, Oh won't you come …our parents would love to see you…. They thought all of the elves were gone… and it made them sad". Finafyr laughed, well as you see I am here, Yes I will come with you. No do not fight I come with you all equally." As they walked the first little girl chattered on "My name is Fara and that is my brother Garion and the other one is named Beren. And the little girl there is our baby sister and her name is Aria. Oh wait till Momma sees" All the while they were chattering they were drawing closer to the home of the children and soon Finafyr could see it. It was a small home but neat as an elven house. There did not seem to be one thing out of place. And there were flowers. And there was a decided Elvish feel to the place. But that was unusual for these were human children, Edain. 

Fara had run ahead yelling, "Momma Momma look what we found. Oh momma come look" Finafyr could hear a voice from inside. "Fara what have I told you about bring stray animals home. We have not the means to take care… "And her speech stopped in mid stride as the woman caught sight of an elf at her home.  ...her mouth formed an Ohh and then she wiped her hands and went down to one knee... "Noble one I am so honored that you are here…. Please come...… I have tea. Or maybe you would have wine" Finafyr held up her hand... "It is all right; truly I thank you for your courtesy." And Finafyr touched her hand to her chest and slightly bowed to the woman. 'My name is Finafyr" at this the woman became flustered "Oh I am sorry Noble one I forget myself… my name is Mina. And I am from the line of Barahir through long distant time." At that name Finafyr now understood. For from that line came many that the elven lord had called friend and that would explain the elvish quality to this home. There was a look of expectancy in Mina's eyes and Finafyr realized that she would be disappointed if Finafyr should say nay to her offer of hospitality and in truth Finafyr would love to have someone to listen to. "I would be honored to have something to drink and it has been a very long time since I have had wine."

Mina was a great host, the soul of courtesy and tried very hard to make Finafyr comfortable. And she had succeeded. She was amused when later her husband came home and he too was surprised to see her and he too had acted in the same way as his wife. "I am Beorn Fair one and you are most welcome and honor us with your presence. I was told that your people had all left, for no one has seen an elf for hundreds of years. There has been no news out of the Kingdom in the valley of the Mist For that long and more. How came you here." she looked at him and found that she had been startled to hear the name of the land of her people. It had been so long. "Alas Beorn I am the last of those people… They were destroyed long ago. There are no others."

Beorn was startled at that pronouncement but he did not wish to intrude. Even though he was curious he would not pry and maybe the High one would tell … when she was ready for he could see that a great sadness lay on her. But Finafyr was equally as curious as to how long they had been here, and what had brought them here. She could not wait for courtesy for she felt that it was far too dangerous here for them. "How came you here, Beorn if I may ask."  He looked at her for a moment and thought. "Our family and the other families here came here to escape the Dark Lord. We had heard tell that it was safe that no evil dwelt in the shadow of these mountains, that there was protection some friendly spirit that would brook no evil to darken its lands. So our father brought us to this land over a hundred years ago." 

At this Finafyr looked startled. By many things, first that they had been here that long and she had not sensed their presence. And Second that the very work that she had done to protect her home from evil had drawn them here. They dwelt here in safety for what seemed along time to them and they had no idea that there was danger here. How could she tell them to leave? Maybe they were right. That which had once hunted her was probably long gone. Finafyr had not felt it for such along time. So she said not a word. At their wish Finafyr spent many days with them and learned much of their lives and the lives of the others of this sheltered place. And she found contentment in her heart that had not been there in many ages. She delighted in showing the children more about woods lore, and even started teaching Fara about the use of the bow. But after awhile Finafyr started to feel restless, it had been too long since she had been in the company of so many people. So it was with regret that she took her leave. She promised Fara that she would return and would bring her a bow of her own and she smiled "No little one you cannot have mine, I will bring one that is right for your size" 

She left one morning just as spring was breaking forth in the new awakened earth. She traveled even further for she would see these other men that lived her. Everywhere she saw great order and contentment. These people wanted no part of the Dark and would not hesitate to fight it if they had too. Finafyr was glad to know that there were just a few days journey from her Valley. Now she had some thing to look foreword to, teaching. 

And when she had seen all that there was to see she started back to her home. She was traveling and she was just 2 days from her new friends. She had made a campfire and was resting in the warmth for there was still a chill in the air. All was peaceful so she drifted into what her people called sleep. It was almost at the dawning when she awoke. She had been Startled out of her reverie.  There was something wrong. There was a quiet in the earth and a sense of foreboding. She stood and reached out her senses. There just on the edges of her senses, she felt it, the void was back. But far from her, she raised her head and willed herself to figure out where the feeling was coming from, South, it was coming from the south. It was coming from the direction of the children. They were in danger. 

Finafyr ran she was very afraid, afraid for her friends. She ran till she had no breath left in her body for she had run full out. Not sparing herself. It was at the end of that day just as the evening drifted to a close. She looked out over the land and there was nothing, only silence and smoke. Finafyr took out her weapons and ran until she came round the bend where she first met the little ones. And then she saw something, it was Little Beren, and his little sister Aria. They were lying in the path like broken rag dolls shriveled as if the very life force had been sucked from their bodies, just as she had seen her family and friends. She reached down and gently touched them and pulled her hand away, they were gone. She stood up and she could feel the latent presence of the void but it was old and gone. But it had left a path of death in the wake of its passing. She continued long for she could not take the time to see the little ones buried. She came to the dwelling of the family, it was aflame. There she found the other little boy and the parents. They were all shriveled and lifeless. She looked everywhere, but she could not find Fara. She looked all around the dwelling and then started in the trees toward the next homestead and there in a clearing she found her. But this time the void had done worse to her it had left her barely alive. Finafyr knelt down by her side and touched her and as she did the child opened her eyes. There was so much pain there. Fara was shriveled but it was not total her face still remained her own. And she smiled. And then Fara's face got such a look of horror on it, hat it came near to breaking her heart. And then the little one spoke. "It came to us lady, it was looking for you, and I could not see a face. It asked my parents where you were, for it could feel you had been there, they would not tell. And then it touched them and they died. Then it came for me. It hurt so bad Lady." Finafyr took the child in her arms and held her so gently. "Shuuu shhuu little one, Shuuu" and then " Lady it said it would find you… that you would never run far enough form it.. That you belonged …" and then there was one last breath and Fara breathed her last and once again Finafyr was alone. 


	4. To Walk away

Chapter 3 To walk away

Finafyr held the child in her arms and cried. This child had been her friend, the only friend that she had had for hundreds of years and now she was dead. And it was her fault. If she had not befriended this family they would still be alive. She was too numb to move. She gazed at the small broken child. All of her except her face was shriveled and burned. She stood up and took her to where her parents lay and laid her gently beside them. Then she went and gathered the other little ones and laid them beside the others. She did not know what their burial rites were so she did them honor with her own. In some strange way it was like doing the same for her own as she had been denied so long ago. She gathered stones and raised a cairn over them. Then she bowed her head and prayed to the Valar to guide them to what every home was laid aside for the Edain. When she opened her eyes she was shocked. For where there had been bare stones now there lay stones that were covered with Simbelmyne and roses. The grave was a mass of white and red. Where they had come from Finafyr did not know. It must be a gift from the Valar. Suddenly Finafyr felt very tired, and slumped to her knees. She sat there for Long minutes and then her voice was raised in a lament. When she was through, she stood. She had need to check to see how all the others were that lay in this valley.

Everywhere she went she saw destruction, burned buildings and fields, But no bodies. And everywhere was that feeling that was left when the void was near. But here there was more, it had not just been the void. For it seemed to have gained some allies in the nature of Orcs. She could not do much about the void, but of orcs there was much that she could do. So in anger she tracked them. She had not gone far when she realized that there were still people of the valley left alive, held captive by the orcs. It was not many but there were a few. Maybe she could gain some vengeance on the orcs and free some of them. Even if she could free even one, it would be one less left in the hands of evil. She tracked them all that day and into the night never resting, pushing foreword, became a need, For the Edain would not be given rest so she would not allow it in herself. She reached them right before the dawning. And what she saw made her burn with anger, for the orcs were torturing some of the Edain. Inside of Finafyr there grew such anger, and all she wanted to do was to rid the world of those creatures of horror and malice. She closed her eyes and readied herself to attack. And then something happened. Finafyr heard and strange sound. It was not something that she had ever heard before. She quickly opened her eyes and was astonished at what lay before her. The orcs were gone, Every last one of them. She looked around and they were all gone. She started to walk to the prisoners but the closer she got the more afraid they became. She did not know what to make of it. All she could do was to try to comfort them "Shush it is alright I will not hurt you" but as she released them from the ropes that bound them they each in their turn fell to their knees looking to the ground. She stood there astonished "Here here what is this there is no need for this. You are free and should bow to no one unless he be a king or one of the Valar. One of the older men looked up." But bright lady we saw you. You were as bright as the sun and then we heard a _No_ and the orcs were gone. We do not wish for you to make us go away Bright one please have mercy upon us." 

Finafyr looked at her hands and they were glowing, glowing very brightly. She knew not where it came from except inside of herself so she took a few deep breaths and after what seemed like long minutes the glow subsided. Then she turned to them.

"I am sorry you were frightened but I mean you no harm. I just wanted to help you. And I was angry that you had been hurt.  I am no Valar I am just one Elven warrior"

The men muttered among themselves. "Then if you are just an elven warrior bright lady then the Valar must be great indeed" Finafyr nodded "Yes they are great indeed." She looked at them. "I will help you tend to your wounded. But you cannot go back to your homes. You will need to find another place of safety, for an evil has come to this place that you cannot fight.  You I think already know of what I speak, you have seen its work. It is a hunger that cannot be filled. And you it will be utterly destroyed." 

The men looked at Finafyr and she could see understanding in their eyes but there was also a great fear. Finafyr knew that they would heed her. She also knew that she could not stay, for she had found out with a hard lesson that there were none that were safe near her, for they too would be hunted to their death. As were Fara's family.

Much later….. She had helped them to heal their wounded and helped them bury their dead and then she had retreated to the shelter of a tall tree watching over them while they rested. Many hours later they left, but they could not find the bright lady for she stood high in a tree watching them leave. And when the she could no longer see them she came down and went back to her home

But home held no peace, not even the little bit that she had gained over the years. She had believed, nay wanted to believe that the void was gone. But it still was there, lurking and waiting, for what she knew not. But maybe it was time for her to bid the valley of her birth goodbye. And get far from the void. For there was something in Finafyr that made her feel that it was tied to this spot.  And distance would afford her some safety.

She gathered her things and prepared to leave. She looked down to the valley below and swore and oath _I promise you that I will be back if I have breath in my body. And I will learn and someday if the Valar are willing I will try with all my might to destroy the void._ _Against the Darkness I pledge my life, and shall not grudge to spend it,_ _if the need is there... Namarie Dear ones _

And with those words Finafyr started to sing 

_Bright spirits of a star filled night_

_Those that saw the light of the trees of Valinor_

_O breath that breathes life in a dying world_

Ancient and ageless 

_What would kindle a spirit so full and rich?_

_That it graces the ancient void of life_

_An exacting vengeance upon the darkness_

I will dream of a far off place 

_That fills my heart with dreams of peace_

_No shadow of the darkness can prevail_

_Oh would that I could stay here_

_And lay this dark burden down_

_But it cannot be_

_For my doom lies far from here in some lonely place_

_And would that I could descend from darkness into light_

_And here there is left a part of me_

_And I would that I could join you _

_But that cannot be_

_ But the darkness cannot bind me_

_ And I will dream of thee _

Sleep you gentle till I return oh my loves 

_Sleep you gentle_

And at the ending of her song Finafyr turned her back on her valley.


	5. Learning is forever

Learning is forever

             Finafyr had been born at the beginning of the Third age. This is what she had always been told. She had been born in the shadow of the Blue Mountains in Forlindon, Near the Ice bay. That was the sea that Finafyr had loved as a child. Her parents had come there after the seas were sundered in the second age. In truth, time had no meaning to her. The events of middle earth did not concern her much, for after she had left her valley she wandered far and wide. She usually traveled east as far as the Iron hills and as far south as Fangorn forest. She only stopped for short periods of time, never wanting to take the risk that she would endanger the lives of others.  When she had entered the towns of men she usually spoke little, just getting the few supplies that she needed, always with her hood up and cloaked to hide her identity. She became very adept at avoiding trouble with man.  Her kindred she avoided. Though there were times that she would draw close as one of the wandering bands of elves and she would listen to their songs, imagining that she was sitting among them. There were many times that she felt the Voids presence and she would quickly leave, or rather it seemed at times, that she would run to avoid a conflict. She knew that she was not yet ready to confront its evil. She knew that she would know when the times were best. 

There was three different occasions when no matter what she did she ran into its evil. All three times she was caught in the backlash and once while she was traveling in Fangorn forest it seemed to chase her, but the tree shepherds helped her elude them, by hiding her. She had spent much time there learning how to become like a tree. The long years she spent wandering were a learning time for her, and a very lonely time. The only time that she had ever let her guard down was when she had entered into the outskirts of Lothlorien and Rivendell there she would rest and become one with the trees so that none made note of her passing, But where she could here the music of her people. She knew that there were times that she was detected by the Lady of the woods and The Lord of Rivendell but they left her alone.  Once she had come across a creature known as Tom Bombadil. And at his dwelling she rested. But it was a strange place, seeming to be outside of time and space. But she did not tarry long. 

The one constant in her life was her fight against evil. There were not many Orc bands or such like that did not feel the fury of her weapons training. One time she almost laughed out loud when she had heard the tale of the destruction of one such band, for the stories held her to be 20 feet tall and a Valar warrior likened unto Tulkas, but she was neither, Just and elven woman, very adept at stealth and the death of Orcs. She wondered if Tulkas would forgive her for others thinking she was him and at that thought she smiled.  

Once she had come across a strange man dressed in grey, what she noticed almost for the start was that he had the most amazing eyes. He had come passing her on the road. They were not very far apart and though Finafyr was well hidden in her disguise he tilted his pointed hat and said "My Lady" and bowed his head to her. Finafyr said not a word and though she felt no menace, she neither wanted to stop and find out more. She was after such a long age, more like a skittish colt avoiding all contact from man or elf or stranger. And it was as if her knew, and did not press her. 

Over the years she had seen him several times, each time by the place that came to be known as the shire. And once she had made a small fire and he came upon her out of nowhere. He made not a sound at his approach. One minute she was alone and the next he was standing at the edge of the clearing. "May I join you? Share some tea? My old bones would do well with a warm fire and some company."  And then he waited. Finafyr looked at him and the courtesy of her kin came to the fore and she nodded her head in assent. He came and knelt down by the fire, holding his hands out to catch the fires warmth. "I have seen you many times lady, wandering alone. And I find that very strange. Yes strange indeed, that an elven woman should do such a thing. It would seem that your horse is your only companion." She did not know how to answer she just watched him all the while making him tea. And when it was done she passed it to him." I can see the light of the Noldor in your face." and then he smiled, "Ah and much more." He smiled at her "will you not speak or had a band of orcs stolen your tongue." At this Finafyr could not help smiling." I am sorry Lord but I am unused to company and seem to lack the niceties of speech, forgive me. Need keeps me solitary ", and then Finafyr reached out her senses to this stranger. And felt something. There was in him a power that was strong, but totally of the light. And there was a feeling such as she had when she had felt the presence of Yavanna, and somehow she there was a part of her that knew that she need not be afraid of him. 

When she had sent out her sense, he had looked surprised, but he did not hinder her. He just drew out his pipe and let her take her time. When she was done she looked embarrassed that she had done such a thing to him "I ask your pardon Lord but I felt the need to know. I have been alone too long to take chances" but he did not chide her just smiled. "I think that you have an interesting story My Lady. Yes interesting indeed" 

She did not know if it was his unique qualities or her great loneliness but that night she shared parts of her life and much of her story. When she was done he looked at her. "Yes there is much of this that I know, though I see that you find that surprising. For you see child I know Yavanna and she bid me come this night to you. We have ever been close her and I." he sat back and blew a large smoke ring." Yes she has told me much. And it saddens her heart that one such as you would be so alone. There are people that you will meet that you can trust. There are those that you would meet that would be able to give a respite from the danger you avoid." At this Finafyr started to protest and He put up his hand "No tis alright. It is good for you to avoid the evil, for you are not near ready to be able to fight it. And you still have much to learn, about yourself and about others. You will find Finafyr" Finafyr's eyes flickered slightly at the mention of her name "Yes I name you Finafyr," and he smiled "you will find child that there are ever people out there that are willing to aid you, never minding that they could be destroyed. And though it is ever present it is not everywhere. And you have spent much of a thousand years since you have left your home, never knowing that, never letting down your guard. But there will come a time when you will find companions to trust, Yes Trust Finafyr. And when you meet them you will have to let them decide for themselves, if they think you are worth the risk." He sipped his tea "you are certainly good at silence, far better than most elves that I have known" then there passed a bit of time that was spent in listening to the sound of the trees. "You have much ability inside of you Finafyr and you know it not. But never fear. That is something that you will learn. It is probably good that you are an elf. For it will take many years. There are some things Finafyr that you have done that you did not realize that you were the cause of, Like the flowers at the grave of that child's family so long ago.  But I can not teach you .for this is something that it is important for you to learn on your own" and then he sat back and was silent. All that long night Finafyr spent in the company of the stranger and there was much wisdom that he passed on to her. But never once did she ask his name. And it was in the early dawn as he lay down to sleep when all was quiet that she heard a quiet chuckle. "My name is Olorion Child. It is Olorion" 

**TBC


	6. Lessons

Lessons

Olorion had left on the second day. It was as if this was an initial meeting and he was not going to invade her privacy any longer. But she had the feeling that she would see him again, and she did. In those visits he told her many things. But one thing that stuck into her head was the story of Maglor. The more she thought about it the more she believed that she had seen him, and had even met him. For once on her travels as she neared the sea, she has seen a lone elf on the beach walking back and forth, and singing. The song he sang was filled with so much sorrow and regret that she had wanted to cry. She had taken two steps toward him and then stopped herself for she did not wish to intrude, but she was not quick enough, he spotted her. He stood there looking at her, and there was a probing in her mind but she did not stop him. This was an elf that was dangerous but not she felt to her. There was also a part of her that did not believe that Elf would kill Elf.  Though she knew that it was a thing that happened in the past, she sensed that she need not fear him. He gestured for her to come to him, and then he started to walk toward her as she walked toward him. When they were close Finafyr looked into his eyes, and it was as if there was a mirror there to her sorrow, though his was the greater.

" I heard you, and your sorrow drew me, I would that I could play the harp in such a way" He gazed at her and read the mirror to his sorrow in her eyes and "I will teach you if you wish, I think you would not mind the company" She nodded her assent. 

She spent days with him, all of those days filled with his teaching and in that he was a master. But in all that time he asked no questions about her and she asked none about him. It was as if realizing the depth of the sorrow each one held, that they had each did not wish to add to the burden each was already carrying. So he called her child and she called him Master.  Then the day came for them to part one another's company, for neither wished to linger too long in one spot, forming stronger bonds than those of teacher and student. On that Day he gave her a harp that he had made in their days together, one that he had made from the wood of fallen trees. And from the first time that she had plucked its chords she realized that in this also, he was a master. Who he was, she had never known. Just that they were two people that for a time had shared music and understanding. And though few true words passed from her to him, they shared their voices and they souls joined together in song, the universal language. When he had given her the harp, he turned and walked up the beach. He sang the song that he was singing on the day she met him, a song that continued in the same place as when he had stopped it days before. But as she listened she heard there was in it, a new element. A tiny bit of joy that she knew had come from her.

Long she traveled when she had left her teacher. She was not quite so alone anymore for there was in the harp, a companion. Her Master had put a life in that Harp, it was almost alive. When she sang she could share all of her life and pain and sorrow and it would come out in the music that she and the harp made. There were those on occasion who heard the far off song. But the ones that heard the singer and the harp were never quite the same. And there were those that heard it that tried to find who it was that sang, but they never could. And the legends of the singer in the woods became entangled with the legends of the people. 

So when Olorion told her the story of Maglor and how he wandered, and how he had been one of the greatest of the elven harpers and singers. She knew her heart that her Master and Maglor were one in the same. 

She named her Harp Clairsa and they were each of them, the harp and elf, an eternal part of the soul of a long ago elf that walked upon the beach, Locked in sorrow of ages past.

How was it that she could meet two different people and each of them giving her teachings, pieces of a personal puzzle? It was as if even in her solitary world the Valar made sure she would have the teachers that she needed. That she would not ever truly walk alone.  

**TBC


End file.
